<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>林中小屋 by laevateinnWillis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103847">林中小屋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis'>laevateinnWillis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冬叉。我发现我17年那会儿很喜欢写这种云里雾里的情景片段式的东西。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>林中小屋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地下室的温度比室外高上那么几度，但也冻得够呛。空气里弥漫着干涸的血腥味，木梯子发出嘎吱一声，底下传来老鼠逃窜时的窸窸窣窣。窗子给封死了，只能看见门口的一小块地面：几个依稀的脚印蒙了一层灰。</p><p>“该死，把手电给我。”打头的警官在军大衣里打了个哆嗦，“小心点，这梯子可能被耗子咬烂了。”</p><p>他举着手电，在一级梯子上踏稳了才踩下另一级，梯子发出的声音像一扇门轴锈了的门。会聚的光扫视着地面，忽然照亮了一个黑乎乎的凸起，他踮着脚摸过去。那是一个俯趴在地上的男人，穿着一件黑色的带假毛领的羽绒服，左边袖管是空的，衣服上有不少污水干掉以后留下的白色斑点。他的后脑被轰开了一个巨大的血洞，血和邋遢的深色头发凝结在一起冻成了冰块。警官把手电伸到他的头下面，轻轻抬起他的脸——惨白的灯光把他的面皮照亮——脸的正中央是一个清晰可见的弹孔，眼睛、鼻子和嘴唇被啮齿动物啃得七七八八，仅剩的脸皮被沉降的尸斑染成青紫色。警官努力控制着自己的手，一步步倒退到门边，差点被梯子绊了一跤。他冲上梯子，几乎要把这木家伙蹬破；一看见天日他就抓了把雪捂在脸上。</p><p>“长官？”新来的跟班小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“叫刑事科，”他故作镇定地说，“这儿没我们什么事儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>来的不止刑事科。一个小时后，国际刑警组织给这所坐落在西伯利亚森林和荒原交界处的木屋拉了黄色的警戒线；再过一个小时，一架普通的直升机停在雪地上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯、托尼·斯塔克和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫从上面走下来。一个星期之后，联合国安理会召开发布会，美国队长拒绝出席，钢铁侠代他发言。</p><p>“……我们已经确认，九头蛇在逃战犯冬兵被击毙。同时我们也确认，冬兵就是当年咆哮突击队中与美国队长并肩作战的詹姆斯·巴恩斯。据现有的资料来看，他掉下山崖后被俘，受到了从肉体到精神的惨无人道的折磨……复仇者将会一直致力于清剿九头蛇余孽。”</p><p> </p><p>两周前。</p><p>最后一个线索指向这里。巴基攥着口袋里的那页剪报——报纸上说美国队长打散了交叉骨集结的队伍，俘虏的两个都自杀了，剩下的分头躲逃不知所踪。巴基凭着黑市武器交易留下的蛛丝马迹和几个似是而非的假名追到这里——这是他唯一一次赶在复仇者前面。他的机会不多。交叉骨也知道自己被好几拨人追着咬，像个兔子似的变更安全屋。雪地上没有痕迹，也许是新下的雪把它们盖住了，但巴基从叶尼塞河一路走过来，一开始河岸边还有两棵水越橘和罂粟，树桩上还有钩网，但在这里，森林的边缘真的什么都没有。沙子一样的雪拍在他脸上，那是从森林的尽头吹过来的。再往前走，森林就停止了，雪原也不再蔓延，只剩下裸露的焦褐色的冻土。难道交叉骨是从北冰洋游过来的吗？有可能，这老疯子。他的脚踢到一个僵硬的东西。</p><p>是一只北极狐的尸体。这只畜生生前受了不少苦，饿得只有旅鼠大小，灰色的失去光泽的皮毛在雪地上十分扎眼。巴基的背包里只剩下两天的食物，但巴基把这坨冰块丢掉了。虽然在极地有时候人得像秃鹫一样活，但眼下他没法生火，冰块只能是冰块。</p><p>他再往前走了几百米，眯起了眼睛。北极狐的尸体已经看不见了，前方却出现了一个灰点，在松林和雪地的黑白交界处。</p><p>那是一栋木屋。很矮，屋顶倾斜得厉害，当巴基走近的时候，一团两个人那么厚的积雪从屋子上方的松枝上掉下来，砸在屋顶上滑走，让那儿露出来一点原木的颜色。</p><p>屋子有人住过，烟囱旁边没有积雪。巴基推了下门，是开的。他推门走进去，看到一张木桌，桌上东倒西歪地立着几个吃完的罐头，巧克力的包装纸扔了一地。搪瓷杯有好几处生了锈，底下是咸味压缩饼干泡开的残渣。锅在炉灶上倒扣着，炉膛里只剩下灰。屋子里没有什么温度，巴基用钢铁手掌摸摸自己摘下帽子后裸露的脖颈，才发现穿堂的玻璃碎了个干净。没有枪，没有地图，没有电子设备，巴基似乎都能看到留下垃圾走人的朗姆罗干脆的背影。黑色和土绿色的包装看起来有点熟悉，他拿起来嗅了嗅。</p><p>鹰嘴豆罐头。在他混乱不堪的记忆中有一个人能用牛奶和配给罐头煮一锅颇有样子的汤，有时候还装模作样地撒一点黑胡椒。最奢侈的一次，他们完成任务后没人接应，且战且退逃进森林，那个晚上他们用应急绳做了钩网居然钓了条不小的白鲑上来，罐头汤里第一次飘起金黄的鱼油。那时候的巴基——只会服从命令的资产——闻到了饥饿。最后那群亡命之徒在某个守林人小屋醉得七荤八素，那样子和地上无辜的守林人的尸体没有什么区别。鱼汤全进了资产的肚子。味道让那些开玩笑似的往汤里倒伏特加的混蛋们给毁了，过重的油脂和过烈的酒精混合起来叫人恶心，他挺坐在沙发上忍不住想打嗝。他的长官歪倒在对面看着他发笑。“别让皮尔斯知道我喂了他什么……”他喃喃地说。巴托克和罗林斯睡得像狗熊一样死，没人听到他的话。他费了点劲推开两个笨重的家伙，跨到沙发的这一侧，他的手指摩挲着冬兵饱满的嘴唇。</p><p>他们的脸全都一片模糊。巴基可以记起来几个名字，但名字和标签纸差不多，贴在那些红色黑色蓝色的制服上没有什么质感。睡死过去的人的脸他看不清，火车上的人的脸他看不清，把手伸到他脸上的人的脸他也看不清。一切都混沌而模糊，只剩下声音、气味和滚烫的触感。</p><p>地板下传来吱吱的叫声，把他引向一个地窖。既然这里能养活一窝耗子，说不定能给他提供点补给。他推开那个铁质的地窗，小心地爬下梯子。地窖里传来食物发酵的酸味和霉菌微弱的臭气——透过这一点光亮他可以看到地面和墙呈发青的黑色。忽然他屏息蹲下。</p><p>那是另一个人声，训练有素，脚步很轻，但并不能逃过他的耳朵。地板缓缓地振动，这样的房间不适合他先出手。他等待，那个声音沉静地转过一个转角。他听到了上膛的声音。1,2,3，巴基数着，又一个。下一秒，手电光突然打亮，他滚到梯子后面，还是被手电晃到了眼睛。他努力睁着眼，辨认光后面藏的人。那个人微微屈膝，左手握着手电，右手把双管猎枪架在左手手腕上好像那是一把消音的伯莱塔。他的半张脸皮肉狰狞，黑色的卷发油腻不堪。当手电找准巴基的脸的刹那，巴基看到他骤缩的瞳孔和未成形的口型，和枪口的火花。</p><p>手电熄灭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>